movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Tree Friends Rescue Movie
Happy Tree Friends Rescue Movie is a 2019 American-Animated Adventure Film who is released in theaters in October 6, 2019. It is based on the Happy Tree Friends series and the sequel to the 1999 show Happy Tree Friends. Synopsis There's no violence, bloody or gore in this movie. Summary Crafty the Lynx and her Sister Manely helped by Devious that they are wanted to Help Hitler to Save A Day Try To Stop HTF Team Try To Executed A Boobies And Mii Babies, So Hitler And His Friends Try To Save Boobies Team And Mii Babies. Plot A Little Boobies Was Scared Of Happy Tree Friends Team And Also Mii Babies Was Scared Has Well, Hitler, Fegelein, Gunsche And Jodl Will Save A Day, Film: Downfall. And Also Hitler Friends Eva, Sammy, Palace, Alex And Ethan Will Save a Day Well. Bruno Ganz As Hitler Songs/Soundtrack Blondie - One Way Or Another (Intro) Amii Stewart - Knock On Wood Rod Stewart - D'Ya Think I Sexy (Sung By Disco Bear Dancing And Walking Down To Street) Madness - House Of Fun (Sung By Mime) John Farnham - You're The Voice (Sung By Splendid & Flippy) Human League - Don't You Want Me Electric Lights Orchestra - Mr. Blue Sky (Sung By Flippy) Ellie Goulding - Burn (Sung by Marisa) Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Sung By Splendid) The Go Go's - Our Lips Are Sealed M - Pop Muzik Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancing (Party Scene) Meat Loaf Ft. Cher - Dead Ringer Of Love (Ending Scene) Erasure - Sometimes (End Credits) Trivia * Devious, Crafty and Manley are the main Villains in the Movie * Lime and the others are Fanon Characters appears in the Movie * Winter, Snowers and Nicky are the Characters from Nemao and Nicky. B-roll Quotes Andy Samberg (playing Cuddles) * "Even from two more minutes." * "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" * "I'm so happy." * "Where are we." Demi Lovato (playing Giggles) * "Cool." * "Sorry." * "This is so cute." Jack McBrayer (playing Toothy) * "In Here! There must be something in here." * "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" * "I've told you not to open the forbidden door!!!" * "He's gonna make it." * "It's a new mascot." Tori Kelly (playing Petunia) * "Maybe he's in here." * "He said WHAT?!?!" * "Follow that animal!" * "Wait!!! he left a note." * "I'M NOT SMELLY, I'M FRAGRANT!" Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty, Flaky and other characters as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 7" Action Figures, Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 6" Figures. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: Happy Tree Friends Rescue Movie Sets Coming Soon! Video Game The Happy Tree Friends Movie: The Video Game would be for PS4, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3 (final game on that console), Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DD and PSvita and released on 2019. Studios Warner Bros Pictures Warner Animation Group Ratpac Entertainment Mondo Media FilmsCategory:2019 films Category:October 2019 Releases Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Mondo Media Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:G-rated films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship